


Five things you know and the one thing you don't

by Katana757



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana757/pseuds/Katana757
Summary: She touches you and you light on fire. Your wrist blazes where her fingers meet your skin. The burns don’t show, but it’s hard to breathe with ash in your lungs. It’s so hard to breathe. You’re suffocating daily.orKim is a bi mess





	Five things you know and the one thing you don't

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

One - She touches you and you light on fire. Your wrist blazes where her fingers meet your skin. The burns don’t show, but it’s hard to breathe with ash in your lungs. It’s so hard to breathe. You’re suffocating daily.

The sound of the fork hitting the table draws Kim's attention towards Trini. The other girl's fork has captured the last piece of donut, and as they're eyes meet she can see the smirk planted on her face.Narrowing her eyes she quickly flicks her gaze between Trini and the donut before striking, and missing, fork sinking into the table as the other girl moves her hand to the right.

She strikes again, only for Trini to grab her wrist to stop her. This keeps going until their hands are a blur of motion, forks clashing for the last time as they both fall back into their seats with awed expressions as they notice the armour which has formed over their arms. Trini grabs her hand and Kimberly can't help but notice the burning warmth enveloping running through her arm as they leave.

Two - It hurts to watch her. She shines. She’s brighter than the sun, she’s too beautiful for your eyes. It’s hard to look at her. It’s even harder to look away from her. You’re going blind.

Sometimes Kim finds it hard to look away from her. Right now is one of those sometimes.

They're gathered around the fire and Kim can't help but stare at the fire as it casts shadows on Trini's smiling face as she laughs at Zack. They share their stories around the fire, Zack talking about his mum's illness and billy about his fathers death, and Kim feels a wave of protectiveness come over her.

"what about you crazy girl ?" 

Kim turns her head to look at Trini, sees how she stiffens under the gaze of the others before taking a sip of the beer in her hands and sighing.

"I could tell you anything and you would have to believe me. Okay. I'm the new girl. Always. Three schools in three years. I like it that way, you know, it's just easier. Nobody ever has to get to know me, and my parents don't have to worry about my relationships."

"Boyfriend troubles?" Zack questions.

Trini avoids the looks of the others, lowering her head. "yeah, boyfriend troubles."

"Girlfriend troubles ?" Zack asks cautiously. Trini looks at him before closing her eyes and sighing.

"My family is so normal. Too normal. They believe in labels. They would like for me to dress differently. Talk more. Have the kinds of friends they want me to have. I don't know how to tell them what's really going on with me. And I've never said any of this out loud"

"Well its cool, you with us now" Billy adds, holding his hand out for a fist bump.

Trini looks down at his fist before sighing and sitting up "Am I?  
What does that mean?" Trini sniffs, eyes teary as she looks around the circle, eyes landing on Kim. 

"When all of this is over... are we power rangers or are we friends?"

Three - Your ears are tuned to her voice. You could pick her out in a sea of thousands. Her voice makes pretty singers who sing pretty songs sound dull. Her voice makes everything else sound ugly.

Trini's voice will be the death of her.

That is the conclusion Kimberly comes to the first time she hears her sing, after practice at Krispy Kreme, for what Jason liked to call 'team bonding'. Zack and Jason are arguing about superheroes again - something about Dc versus Marvel- with Billy throwing in some comments occasionally. But then Kim hears her, voice low and soft.Everything else, from the bickering of the boys to the general chatter in the Krispy Kreme, fades into the background and all Kim can hear is her voice.

"Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto..."

A heat settles low in Kim's stomach as she hears Trini sing, the other girl's mouth wrapping around the Spanish smoothly.

"Kim?"

Kim's eyes snap up to meet Trini's, face flushing red as she realises that she'd been caught staring at the other girl's lips.

"I asked if you were okay?" Repeated Trini, eyebrow raisedas a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Y-yeah I'm good" Kim stutters, looking down at the table.

This crush would be the death of her.

Four - Her eyes are deep enough to drown in. She's turning you into a clichéd love-wrecked being. You’re drowning, always sinking. Down, down, down.

They're in Trini's room, sprawled across the bed, going over notes from biology and Kim watches as the sun slowly fills the room with its golden hue, and she can't help but notice the way it paints Trini, the way it highlights the blonde in her hair and frames her face.But then Trini looks up and Kim is awe-struck.

The color of her eyes is a rich brown, flakes of gold scattered across like stars in a galaxy and Kim can't help but think about how this girl has turned her into a cliché.

Five - You know her. You love her. Through a thousand lifetimes, across millions of stars, you’d find her, you’d never leave her. You love her, till death do you part.

The stars are bright in the sky and as the galaxies form overhead the lights slowly flicker on in the town below them. Kim looks to her right where Trini lyes, breathing deeply and gathering her courage before sitting up. "Hey Trin"

"Yeah" Trini murmured in reply, opening her eyes and sitting up to look at Kim. 

Moving her hand slowly forward Kimberly brushed a stray piece of hair away from Trini's face before cupping her jaw. Kim could feel the heat crawling up her neck as Trini gazed at her softly, as Kim shook her head slightly and tried to collect her thoughts.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't falling for you from the start. God Trin, your beautiful, so beautiful and I know I probably don't deserve you after what happened but-"

"Hey, don't say that" Trini interrupted "you made a mistake Kimberly, your not a bad person" Kim nodded, pressing her forehead against Trini's before connecting their lips.

"I love you"

Six - She loves you, too. 

Soft morning light filters through the window as Trini looks down at Kim, the other girl's short hair spread out around her like a halo across the pillow. Trini cant help but feel the love blossoming in her chest as Kim tugs her closer, burying her head in the nook of her girlfriend's neck as Trini traces patterns along her side.

"I love you" Kim murmurs.

And in that moment Trini knew, knew that across thousands of lifetimes and millions of stars that she'd always find her, always love her, and never leave her.

"I love you too"


End file.
